The goal to elucidate the entire human genome has created interest in technologies for rapid nucleic acid (e.g., DNA) sequencing, both for small and large scale applications. Important parameters are sequencing speed, sequencing accuracy, length of sequence that can be read during a single sequencing run, and amount of nucleic acid template required to generate sequencing information. Large scale genome projects are currently too expensive to realistically be carried out for a large number of subjects (e.g., patients). Furthermore, as knowledge of the genetic basis for human diseases increases, there will be an ever-increasing need for accurate, high-throughput DNA sequencing that is affordable for clinical applications. Practical methods for determining the base pair sequences of single molecules of nucleic acids, preferably with high speed, high accuracy and long read lengths, may provide measurement capability.
Nucleic acid sequencing is a process that can be used to provide sequence information for a nucleic acid sample. Such sequence information may be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject with a condition. For example, the nucleic acid sequence of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases. As another example, research into pathogens may lead to treatment for contagious diseases. Unfortunately, though, existing sequencing technology of the status quo is expensive and may not provide sequence information within a time period and/or at an accuracy that may be sufficient to diagnose and/or treat a subject with a condition.